


Bon voyage

by wandererstark



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Belgium (Country), spy mission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Eiri y su Messiah, Haku, son enviados a una misión en Europa.
Relationships: Kaidou Eiri & Mitsumi Haku, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En cursiva aparece aquellas veces que algún personaje habla en un idioma diferente al japonés.

El viaje en avión de ambos compañeros había sido… agotador. Eiri creía que, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con su Messiah, podría aguantar unas horas en un espacio cerrado, sin apenas posibilidad de movimiento y escasos centímetros de separación entre ambos.

Error.

Cuando sólo llevaban la mitad del tiempo estimado en el aire, Haku ya había gastado fondos de la misión para todo un día. Dio gracias a la azafata cuando, con una sonrisa de pesar, le comunicó que se habían quedado sin chocolate en el avión.

\- ¿Es qué no tienes vergüenza?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No has pensado en cuando lleguemos a Bélgica, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Allí podré comprar más chocolate! – se animó rápidamente.

Eiri puso los ojos en blanco y se acurrucó en su respaldo. Puede que si se dormía ahora, se despertara directamente en su destino.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el piloto anunciaba en un chapurreo de inglés que se disponían a aterrizar. Suspirando, se estiró y miró hacia su compañero, que volvía a estar comiendo, esta vez dulces del supermercado de cerca de su casa. “¿Qué?” le preguntó cuando vio la cara que se le puso.

Una vez se bajaron del avión y pasaron el control de seguridad, ambos se dirigieron a coger un taxi. Se apearon delante de un viejo edificio, que hacía las veces de hotel. Recogieron las llaves de su apartamento y subieron a dejar las cosas.

\- Bueno, me voy a la calle – anunció sin más Haku.

\- ¡¿EH?!

\- Nuestro contacto no llega hasta mañana, y hasta entonces no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

\- Eso es cierto, pero…

\- Entonces yo me voy.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿A dónde?

\- En este país hay muchas tiendas de chocolate. Y con la misión no voy a poder probar todo, así que voy a aprovechar ahora.

\- ¡Haku! – lo llamó Eiri mientras su amigo cogía el abrigo y salía por la puerta sin esperarlo. El mayor de los Messiah cogió aire profundamente y salió en busca de su amigo. - ¡Haku! ¡Que me esperes!

Haku lo esperaba en la puerta de la escalera, bebiendo uno de sus batidos. El único, si había contado bien Eiri, que le había quedado desde que habían salido de Japón. Sin decir palabra, ambos se dirigieron a la salida del hotel.

Durante toda la tarde, Eiri sólo siguió a su amigo por la ciudad mientras este degustaba todo tipo de dulce. Sería mentir si el primero de ellos no admitiera que el chocolate que probaba en las tiendas era exquisito, y hasta compró una bolsa para comerse (si, sólo él, le daba igual como le mirara o chantajeara Haku) una vez volvieran de la misión.

Sin embargo, a ninguno se le había pasado por alto la figura que les seguía desde la sombra. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño callejón desierto, torcieron por él, forzando a su perseguidor a delatarse o abandonar la vigilancia.

\- Parece que no viene – comentó Eiri desde un pequeño balcón al que se había subido, con la agilidad del francotirador que era.

\- ¿Quién crees que era?

\- ¿Por qué no me lo preguntáis directamente?

Ambos compañeros reaccionaron a la vez, tumbando con un golpe seco a la persona que les seguía. “Ay” se quejó la chica mientras se tocaba la cabeza, allí donde se había golpeado. Intentó incorporarse, pero la fuerza de Haku se lo impidió, así como el rifle de Eiri apuntando a su corazón.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Ves? Mucho más sencillo. Soy vuestra aliada, lo creáis o no. _Oh, mierda_. Me he manchado la sudadera de caca de pájaro.

Haku no pudo evitar una risa, mientras el francotirador alternaba la mirada de la chica quejosa a su amigo, incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú?

\- Ya sé que se suponía que contactaríais mañana conmigo, pero os he reconocido y me he dicho, ¿por qué esperar?

\- ¿Cómo nos conoces?

\- ¿Creéis que los japoneses sois los únicos con juguetitos e información? _Anda que…_

\- Responde a la pregunta.

\- Ya lo he hecho – sonrió con suficiencia. – Vale, ¿quieres la palabra clave?

\- No sería mala idea.

\- Calabaza

\- No era tan difícil – dijo Eiri mientras guardaba la pistola y Haku ayudaba a poner en pie a la chica.

\- Bien, ¿dónde nos hospedamos?

\- ¡¿NOS?!

\- No os preocupéis, yo duermo en el sofá.

\- Me cae bien.

\- Claro, porque ahora sois dos los que me ponéis de los nervios.

Tras mirar fijamente a la chica que supuestamente provenía de una sede europea de espionaje, similar a Sakura, se debatió si fiarse de ella o no. Y sabía que Haku, pese a su aspecto más despreocupado, estaba valorando los mismos puntos que él. La chica no era mucho más alta que él, tenía ojos oscuros y pelo castaño, de tez morena y algo pecosa. Aunque su constitución no decía mucho, debía de ser buena en su trabajo, ya que había sido capaz de sorprender a ambos. Tras una mirada entre ambos Messiah, ambos asintieron: no quedaba otra que fiarse de ella, hasta cierto punto; pero, ¿alojarse con ellos?

\- Pensáis demasiado.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Nunca habéis trabajado con agentes extranjeros, ¿verdad? No os preocupéis, yo tampoco. Pero ahora no nos queda otra que colaborar. Y es más rápido si dormimos bajo el mismo techo. Y obviamente no os iba a preguntar por cual hotel os ibais a alojar para reservar una habitación junto a vosotros, _así que…_

\- Vale, está bien.

 _\- ¡Perfecto!_ ¡Perfecto!

\- Venga, antes de que llamemos la atención.

Los tres caminaron juntos en dirección al hotel, la chica explicando a Haku las diferencias entre cada dulce que veían en los escaparates, y éste babeando ante cada explicación detallada.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestra planta? – les preguntó cuando estuvieron frente al edificio.

\- La tercera

\- Vale, nos vemos allí – dijo mientras se colaba por una puerta y desaparecía de su vista.

Cuando ambos amigos subieron por las escaleras, ella ya los esperaba allí. Entró tras ellos a la habitación y dejó la pequeña maleta en donde llevaba sus cosas al lado del sofá.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos cómo te llamas?

\- Podéis llamarme Himitsu.

\- ¿En serio? ¿”Secreto”? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada más original?

\- Yo no elijo los nombres que nos asignan – se encogió ella de hombros.

\- Espera, ¿os asignan nombres?

\- Nosotros no tenemos Messiah que nos puedan ayudar, así que nos dan identidades.

\- Pues que suerte.

\- Eiri, me acabas de hacer daño.

\- Pues a mí me dais envidia – sonrió mientras los miraba. Entonces, Himitsu se fijó en la cama de matrimonio del otro lado de la habitación, para luego volver a centrarse en sacar todo de su maleta.

\- ¡No-No es lo que estás pensando!

\- No os preocupéis, no está mal visto por aquí.

\- Pero de verdad que no es eso…

\- Eiri siempre protesta cuando compartimos la cama.

\- ¡Es que si tienes una propia, deberías dormir en ella!

\- Los Messiah lo comparten todo.

\- Pero necesitamos que nuestro espacio vital no sea invadido.

Una mirada divertida paso por los ojos de la extranjera mientras veía la discusión de ambos compañeros. “Bueno, ¿os apetece cenar unas patatas fritas?” les preguntó mientras seguían discutiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el primer rayo de luz entró por la ventana, ambos Messiah abrieron los ojos. Los restos de las patatas con salsas que tomaron ayer de cena estaban aún sobre la mesa. Cuando Haku miró en dirección al sofá, soltó una carcajada y golpeó a su colega para que también mirara. Himitsu dormía con una pierna por fuera de la manta que había cogido del armario, un brazo sobre sus ojos y la boca abierta.

“No creas que tú tienes los pelos mucho mejor que ella” le susurró Eiri a su amigo, mientras se desperezaba para el día de trabajo que les esperaba por delante.

Llegó de asearse en el preciso instante en el que Haku retiraba las cortinas de golpe y dejaba pasar la luz directamente a la cara de su contacto europeo, haciendo que ésta soltara un gritito. La risa de Haku quedó cortada por la almohada que voló directamente a su cara. Eiri sólo suspiró: no tenía uno sino dos críos a su cargo.

\- Buenos días, Himitsu-san.

 _\- Bguens días_ – murmuró algo en respuesta la chica, que ninguno entendió.

Durante el desayuno fue espabilándose, volviendo a ser la misma agente llena de energía del día anterior.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver poner en común la información que tengamos.

\- Empiezas tú.

\- Me parece lógico. Bueno, - comenzó, poniéndose serie en un segundo - en la agencia europea llevamos recabando información sobre el _Monsieur_ Flament desde hace varios años. Hijo menor de una importante familia francesa, cuando vio que todos los negocios familiares serían heredados por sus hermanas mayores decidió pasarse al otro lado de la ley. Comenzó con peleas de bar, siguió subiendo y sumando pequeñas organizaciones hasta llegar a formar una de las mayores bandas delincuentes del continente. Cuando sus hermanas le cedieron una de las propiedades familiares cercanas a Brujas, trasladó la sede de su negocio (si a trapichear con armas se le puede llamar negocio) allí.

\- Además de trapichear con armas, _Monsieur_ Flament cede parte de sus filas a todo aquel que lo necesite. Como unos mercenarios que sólo responden ante él.

\- Y ahora va a celebrar una gran fiesta en esa pequeña mansión. Muchas personas no deseadas se reunirán allí, y a saber de qué se hablará bajo su techo.

\- Sólo queda saber una cosa: ¿cuál es la misión que te han asignado a ti?

\- Yo sólo vengo como apoyo técnico. Literalmente. Tú eres bueno con las armas de larga distancia y tú infiltrándote. Yo soy buena con los ordenadores.

\- Eiri y yo podemos realizar nuestra misión sin ayuda de nadie más.

\- Si fuera sólo matarlo, sí.

\- Entonces no vienes sólo como apoyo técnico. ¿Qué sacáis vosotros de todo esto?

\- La información va a ir a ambas partes, eso han acordado nuestros jefes.

\- ¿Qué información?

\- ¿De verdad no os han dicho nada? – preguntó sorprendida. Ante la mirada de ambos, Himitsu debatió consigo misma si seguir hablando o no – _Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás_. Lo hecho, hecho está. Es una tontería ocultar nada.

\- ¿Qué información? – repitió Eiri.

 _\- Monsieur_ Flament guarda en unos ordenadores altamente codificados información de sus… negocios. Lo hace en caso de que necesite protegerse, para chantajear o a saber. Nosotros vamos a coger esa información para frenar posibles ataques: en Japón y en Europa. Para eso me necesitáis, poca gente cuenta con mis habilidades informáticas.

Ambos Messiah se miraron. Era cierto que Ichijima Haruumi había referido que iban a necesitar a un hacker en la misión, aunque nunca habían preguntado exactamente el motivo. La seriedad del rostro de la europea no flaqueó ni un segundo mientras ambos procesaban lo que les había revelado.

“¿Cómo vamos hasta allí?”

\---

Los trajes de chaqueta que habían traído con ellos desde Japón les iban como anillo al dedo. Como siempre. Los habían diseñado para que fueran cómodos a la hora de luchar pero a simple vista pareciesen de una tela fina y cara.

Himitsu se había escondido en el baño y no dejaba que ninguno se acercara a la puerta.

\- ¿Cuánto más va a tardar?

\- No se debe meter prisa a una dama mientras se arregla.

\- Y no se debe comer chocolate mientras se viste un traje de chaqueta.

\- Ambos tenéis razón – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Haku se atragantó con el chocolate cuando Himitsu, en lugar de lucir una de sus camisetas con slogans, llevaba un largo vestido rojo con los hombros al aire y un bonito movimiento de la falda cuando andaba.

\- Bueno, vámonos – dijo divertido su compañero cuando se dio cuenta de la escena. Era una de las pocas veces en las que era él quien podía molestar en lugar de ser molestado.

Una limusina los esperaba en una de las calles cercanas al hotel, donde Himitsu la había solicitado. El chófer era uno de los colaboradores de la rama europea de espionaje.

Cuando los tres se encontraban sentados en la parte de atrás del vehículo, el motor se puso en marcha e inició el largo viaje hasta la pequeña ciudad belga.

\- Así que – rompió el silencio Eiri – el sistema europeo es ligeramente distinto al japonés, ¿eh?

\- Yo más bien diría… muy distinto.

\- ¿Algo que nos puedas revelar? Además de que no tenéis Messiah.

\- Pues… Todos nos comunicamos en japonés entre nosotros. Da igual nuestra nacionalidad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has oído eso, Eiri?

\- ¿Por?

\- Supongo que SAKURA fue quien inició todo, fue la primera organización de espías tras el pacto. Si a eso le sumas la buena relación que tienen ambos líderes…

\- ¿Tienen buena relación?

\- Yo creo que estuvieron liados – sonríe maliciosamente Himitsu.

\- Arg – puso una mueca de asco Eiri, mientras su Messiah valoraba la posibilidad atentamente.

\- Y, ¿cómo es organizarse con otros países?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero decir, en Europa colaboráis muchos países. No es como Japón, que somos uno.

\- Y ya nos cuesta.

\- Y ya nos cuesta – asintió Eiri.

\- Pues… yo… no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Os he dicho que soy buena con los ordenadores, ¿no? Mis misiones siempre las he realizado sin salir de mi habitación.

\- Así que eres una novata…

En la cara de Himitsu se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y se apartó uno de los mechones que se escapaban hacia su cara. Lo utilizó como excusa para mirar por la ventana mientras ambos amigos se miraban: no sólo era realizar una misión con una desconocida de una sede que, probablemente, intentarían quedarse con información para ellos solos. Era todo eso y una novata en el campo.

\---

Las luces de la mansión se veían a varios kilómetros de distancia. Un paseo de árboles guiaba a los invitados hasta la puerta principal, donde se comprobaba en una lista los nombres de aquellos que solicitaban entrar. Antes de llegar a la claridad del patio delantero, Eiri saltó del coche que había aminorado la marcha para dividirse en dos grupos: el plan había comenzado.

El chófer paró a la altura de las demás limusinas. Haku salió del coche e, imitando a los demás, ayudó a salir del mismo a Himitsu, que se apoyó en su brazo para subir las escaleras.

“Buenas noches” sonrieron ambos mientras el guardia de seguridad comprobaba sus identidades. Con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que podían pasar y, según tradujo la europea a su compañero, les deseó una buena velada.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron de par en par cuando se fijó en las mesas repletas de canapés de diversos rellenos.

\- Haku, ni se te ocurra – una voz sonó a través de un pinganillo.

\- Quedaría raro si no probara bocado de semejante manjar – le contestó mientras se acercaba a la mesa de uno de los extremos, sin soltar del brazo a Himitsu, que se reía por lo bajo.

\- Bueno, yo ya estoy en posición, por si a alguno de vosotros dos os interesa.

\- Ya – le contestó Haku con la boca llena, mientras echaba un vistazo al piso de arriba.

Himitsu, mientras tanto, observó los grandes pilares del patio central, llenos de luces que reptaban hasta el techo de cristal. Los invitados seguían entrando y dirigiéndose a las mesas a probar los aperitivos, tal y como habían hecho ellos.

El murmullo de las voces fue _in crescendo_ hasta que apareció _Monsieur_ Flament y les indicó con una sonrisa que avanzaran a la siguiente sala. Esta era tan despampanante como la anterior, con las mesas llenas de comida y bebida a los laterales y una pista de baile en el centro, con una pequeña orquesta al lado de la escalera.

Himitsu frenó a Haku cuando este se dirigía a por más comidas y, con un movimiento de los ojos, le señaló las copas de champán. Cuando la música empezó a sonar, varias parejas se dirigieron al espacio libre central para bailar a su son.

“Te invitaría a bailar” le susurró detrás de la copa Haku, cuando vio como miraba con envidia a las parejas, “pero no sé bailar eso”. Himitsu se tapó la boca para frenar la carcajada, y se mojó los labios en la bebida.

\- Tenéis vía libre – dijo una voz en sus oídos.

\- Entendido – contestaron ambos.

Aprovechando el bullicio tras el primer baile, ambos se colaron por una de las puertas laterales del salón. Al otro lado los esperaba un pasillo frío y silencioso, que comenzaron a recorrer. Si los planos que Himitsu había hackeado eran correctos, les llevaría hasta los ordenadores centrales.

\---

Haku nunca había estado en un lugar así. Torres y torres de ordenadores, organizados geométricamente, en una sala que con sólo entrar ya hacía sudar. El japonés se remangó la chaqueta y la camisa, abriéndose un par de botones también, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a liberar el vapor que se acumulaba en su piel.

Su compañera, por el contrario, parecía acostumbrada a ello. Con cara de concentración, y murmurando en su idioma natal, buscaba la torre central.

\- ¡ _Bingo_! ¡La tengo! – exclamó orgullosa mientras se agachaba y, de una de sus pulseras, desplegaba un pequeño ordenador portátil.

\- ¿Has oído eso? – susurró Haku a su lado.

Himitsu agudizó el oído, y su cara palideció un poco cuando también apreció los pasos que se escuchaban en la sala.

_\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

\- ¡Ah! _Buenas noches_. Verá, mi acompañante y yo queríamos estar a solas un momento, ¿me entiende? Y nos hemos perdido. ¿Cómo se vuelve a la pista de baile?

El silencio pesó sobre los tres los breves instantes en los que el guardia decidía si creer que eran dos invitados borrachos o no. Y, por la forma en la que los apuntó con la pistola, estaba claro para Haku que no.

En dos pasos se acercó al guardia y le desvió la pistola, haciendo que la bala rebotara en el otro lado de la habitación. Himitsu se encogió ante el ruido, acelerando el ritmo al que sus dedos tecleaban.

Mientras, Haku pegó un puñetazo al guardia pero, al segundo, ya estaba prevenido y consiguió pararlo. Ambos se envolvieron en un cruce de golpes, chocando con las torres de los servidores mientras la _hacker_ , con un ojo siguiendo su pelea, continuaba con su trabajo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y otro hombre con el mismo uniforme acudió a la ayuda de su camarada. Aunque Haku era habilidoso, estaba en clara desventaja en número.

O eso fue hasta que uno se los hombres se separó por la fuerza de él. Himitsu, dejando el ordenador, había acudido en su ayuda, y estrangulaba con el brazo al primero de los guardias. Haku, con un elegante movimiento, se situó tras el segundo hombre y lo noqueó de un golpe.

Ambos recuperaban el aliento cuando por tercera vez se abrió la puerta. Girándose ambos para enfrentar a quien entrara, se encontraron con una pistola apuntándoles y, tras ella, a Eiri.

\- ¿Qué diantres ha pasado aquí?

\- Todo bajo control.

\- No intentes hacerte el chulo, Haku. Entraban guardias, nadie salía.

\- ¿Y te preocupaste por mí? Es muy tierno.

\- Me… preocupaba… la… misión…

\- Los datos ya están descargados y seguros – sonrió Himitsu, sin darse cuenta del enfado de Eiri hasta que no recibió su mirada, haciendo que su sonrisa flaqueara – _Lo siento…_

\- Bien – dijo el recién llegado, tras coger aire para tranquilizarse – Comenzamos la siguiente fase.

\---

Las explosiones tuvieron el claro efecto deseado. Todos los invitados salieron asustados de la casa, guiados por el personal de la casa. Mientras, los tres espías siguieron la corriente de las personas hasta un pequeño hueco bajo la escalera que habían identificado en los planos.

Una vez el silencio se apoderó de la casa, los tres salieron y siguieron el sonido de las voces del piso de arriba. Una de ellas: muy enfadada.

\- ¡¿ _CÓMO HA PODIDO OCURRIR ESTO_?!

\- Arriba está el objetivo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo y con Himitsu-san, Eiri?

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Shh

\- ¿Me acabas de mandar callar?

Un grito desveló que los habían descubierto, por lo que se pudieron a cubierto con el tiempo justo para evitar la lluvia de balas que fue en su dirección. Eiri no esperó a oír cómo se acababa el cartucho: salió del escondite y con tres balas certeras acabó con los tiradores.

Himitsu continuó avanzando agachada y, al igual que en el centro de ordenadores, cogió por la espalda a otro y los dejó sin sentido.

El elemento sorpresa se había acabado. Aunque en ningún momento habían esperado tenerlo por completo de su parte.

Cuando lograron llegar hasta _Monsieur_ Flament, otra lluvia de balas los recibió.

\- ¿Cuántos guardias puede permitirse este?

\- Seguro que casi todo su ejército está aquí.

 _\- Mierda_.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Eiri a la europea, que había quedado al otro lado del hueco de la puerta.

\- Es un rasguño. Pero no estoy acostumbrada.

\- Se cree que por mucho que te hieran te acostumbras – se rió Haku señalándola, mientras Eiri suspiraba.

_\- ¡¡DEJAD DE BALBUCEARR!!_

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Básicamente que nos callemos.

_\- ¿SOIS VOSOTROS QUIENES HABÉS DESTRUIDO MIS ORDENADORES?_

\- Que si hemos destruido sus ordenadores – les tradujo ante las miradas inquisitivas de los japoneses.

\- Pues no es muy listo.

\- No creo que haga falta ser muy listo para dedicarse a traficar, Haku.

 _\- PUES SABED QUE NO HA SERVIDO DE NADA. TENGO UNA COPIA DE TODOS LOS DATOS. ASÍ QUE YA PODÉIS DECIRLE A QUIEN SEA QUE OS HAYA CONTRATADO, QUE LA INFORMACIÓN QUE QUISIERA ELIMINAR SIGUE EN MI PODER_ – se rió mientras lo proclamaba a gritos.

\- Sí, es tonto – afirmó Himitsu tras traducir sus palabras, otra vez.

 _\- DAD LA CARA_.

Los tres entraron con las manos en alto en la sala, analizando toda la información que tenían a su alrededor.

 _\- Siento decirte_ – comenzó a hablar en su idioma Himitsu, alegremente – _que si te refieres a la copia del servidor de Islandia, también han sido destruidos._

 _\- ¿Eh?_ – la seguridad de _Monsieur_ Flament flaqueó unos instantes. Ni Eiri ni Haku sabían que estaba diciendo su aliada, pero estaba funcionando.

 _\- Si hablas de los de Argentina, también. Y los de Nepal me ha costado un poco más, pero tampoco queda ni un byte. Así que…_ \- la europea se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en la cara cada vez más grande a medida que el francés palidecía.

_\- ¡¡ACABAD CON ELLOS!!_

No hacía falta hablar su idioma para entender la orden. Haku agarró por el brazo al guardia más cercano y, utilizándolo como escudo, avanzó en una diagonal de la habitación.

Eiri, por su parte, le robó el arma a otro de ellos y, sin moverse del sitio, acabo con la vida de los del lado contrario de la habitación. Un clic le hizo volver la cabeza hacia su objetivo, que apuntaba a Himitsu con un arma pequeña. Ésta retrocedió de forma inconsciente unos pasos, delatándose sólo en ese momento de toda la noche su ausencia de experiencia en el campo de acción. Pero, antes de que _Moniseur_ Flament pudiera apretar el gatillo, una bala entró por la ventana y entró por la parte posterior de su cráneo.

“¿Qué demonios…?” susurró Eiri mientras los tres se ponían a cubierto en la sala. Sin embargo, nadie disparó contra ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Haku, ¿lo llevas todo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No dejas nada por haber comprado demasiado chocolate, verdad?

\- No

\- Y, por supuesto, no dejas nada mío… ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!

\- ¿Qué tal vuestra estancia en Bélgica?

\- Himitsu-san, por favor, llama antes de entrar.

\- ¿Crees que se va a derretir todo el chocolate?

\- ¿Por qué no comprar de estas bolsas refrigeradas?

\- ¡Ah!

\- Por favor, Himitsu-san, no le des más ideas…

La misión había sido un éxito. Resultaba que el chófer también tenía las funciones de apoyo, y había salvado a Himitsu de la bala de _Moniseur_ Flament en el último instante.

Se hizo creer que el incendio del sótano se había extendido al resto de la casa, atrapando y matando a su dueño. Los días siguientes, entre tienda de chocolate, de gofres y de patatas, Himitsu les confirmó que la policía había dado carpetazo al caso.

“Bueno, ha sido un placer” les extendió la mano Himitsu, que ambos apretaron.

\---

\- ¿Alguna idea de por qué Ichijima-san nos ha reunido aquí? – preguntó Mamoru.

\- Tiene que ser algo importante, si nos ha pedido a todos los reclutas que vengamos – comentó Kaito, sentado a su lado.

\- Kaidou-san, ¿alguna idea?

\- Nosotros tampoco sabemos nada.

\- Veo que ya estáis aquí todos reunidos – observó Ichijima, siendo seguido de sus palabras el sonido de los miembros de SAKURA sentándose en sus sitios. - ¿Alguna idea? ¿Ariga-san?

\- ¿Algún objetivo importante? – respondió este.

\- Imagino que es lo que la mayoría de vosotros estará pensando. Bueno, dado que es un caso sin precedentes, no os haré debatir mucho. Sé que cada uno tenéis vuestras propias misiones y entrenamientos en marcha. Por favor, entra.

La puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más, y una chica de tez morena y pelo castaño entró, siguiendo el camino marcado hasta situarse al lado de Ichijima.

\- Os presento a la nueva recluta. Proviene de otra sede; para ser exactos, europea. Es algo en lo que llevábamos conversando desde hace tiempo, y me alegra ver que se puede iniciar este nuevo proyecto.

\- Hola a todos. Me llamo Lara Hernández, pero podéis llamarme Himitsu. Desde hoy estaré trabajando a vuestro lado. ¡Ah! ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente cuando reconoció a ambos Messiah de su trabajo en Bélgica.

Haku le saludó con la mano hasta que Eiri le dio un codazo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
